Terrible Things
by DauntlessInsanity
Summary: Cadley/Camteen songfic. Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Cameron tells her and Thirteen's son their love story a few years after Thirteen dies. Lot's of fluff. Oneshot


**A/N this is set a few years after Thirteen dies of Huntingtons. Doesn't follow the timeline of the show very much. R&R**

Cameron sat on the couch watching tv with her 10 year old son.

"Can you tell me more about mom?" he asked her. Cameron turned off the tv and nodded.

"When I first met your mom she was one of 40 other doctors wanting to be hired by our old boss, Dr. House. She was the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen" Cameron told him with a small smile and a tear in her eye.

"_Dr. Cameron?" Cameron heard someone say. She turned around and was met with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She looked at the woman and couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were._

"_You're one of House's fellowship candidates right?" Cameron asked her with a smile._

"_Yeah. I'm Dr. Hadley. I was wondering if you had any advice on how to deal with House since you worked for him before." She told Cameron. The blonde doctor nodded in understanding._

"_I could tell you how to deal with him over lunch." Cameron told her. The brunette doctor noticed that her cheeks were a light shade of pink._

"_Sure." Thirteen said with a smile that made Cameron blush even more._

"We started hanging out together more and more after that first lunch. We became friends. I fell in love with her but I was too afraid to tell her. I didn't know she already knew I was in love with her until we were watching a movie at her place one night and she told me that she knew." Cameron told him. He had a smile on his face as he listened intently.

_Cameron was on Thirteen's couch watching a movie and drinking wine. Whenever she thought Thirteen wasn't looking she would sneak a glance at her._

"_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me" Thirteen told the blonde with a smile. Cameron turned bright red and got up._

"_I'm sorry. I should go." Cameron said in a rush as she headed for the door. She stopped when she felt Thirteen grab her wrist and spin her around._

"_I love you too" Thirteen said before kissing the stunned woman. Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteens neck and kissed her back passionately. They pulled away when oxygen became necessary._

"_How did you know?" Cameron asked the beautiful brunette._

"_You aren't very subtle." Thirteen said with a smirk. _

"Then what Mom?" The boy asked, bringing Cameron back to the present. Cameron smiled at his eagerness.

"We started dating. A lot of the time we'd have too much to drink, we'd laugh at silly little things and we shared everything with eachother. We were in love." She told her son. She smiled at the memories.

"After we had been together a couple years we moved in together." Cameron said.

"_Seriously Remy?" Cameron said. Thirteen was lying down on the floor of their new apartment. She looked up at Cameron._

"_I'm tired and I don't want to wait for the movers to come with our bed." She told her. Cameron laughed at her girlfriend and pulled her up._

"_What? We've been carrying boxes all day." The younger woman pouted. Cameron laughed at her and gave her a peck on the cheek._

_They ordered pizza for dinner and ate on the floor since they didn't have a table in their new apartment yet. When they were done Thirteen put on some music._

"_May I have this dance?" She asked the beautiful blonde. Cameron smiled and nodded. Thirteen grabbed Cameron's waist and Cameron wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. They swayed slowly to the music, with Cameron's head resting on Thirteen's shoulder. Thirteen pulled away from Cameron with a nervous smile. Cameron raised her eyebrows at Thirteen, confused why she pulled away. Thirteen got down on one knee and looked up at the beautiful blonde with a smile. _

"_Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" Thirteen asked. Cameron had tears of joy in her eyes. She was so happy she couldn't even talk so she nodded her head furiously. Thirteen put the ring on her finger and kissed her fiance. _

"_I love you so much Remy." Cameron managed to say._

"_I love you too, Allison." Thirteen replied before pulling her in for another passionate kiss._

Cameron had a few tears running down her face knowing what came next.

"And then what?" The boy asked his mother.

"Everything was great for a few years. We were happy as ever. Then there was a bus crash. When one of the people who wanted to be on Dr. House's team died from it, your mom tested herself. I didn't know she did until I found her." Cameron said, her voice shaking slightly.

_Cameron was looking around the hospital franticly looking for Thirteen. She hadn't seen her all day and she was worried. She went into the lab and found her sobbing on the floor with a piece of paper in her hand._

"_Remy? What's wrong baby?" Cameron asked, sitting down on the floor beside the sobbing brunette. Thirteen didn't say anything, just handed her the piece of paper. Cameron saw the bright red "positive" and realised why Thirteen was sobbing._

"_I understand if you leave me. You don't deserve to go through what's going to happen." Thirteen said when she had calmed down a bit. Cameron pulled Thirteen to her and held her tight as she started crying again._

"_I'm not going anywhere. I love you Remy. Till death do us apart, remember." Cameron said to her as she stroked her hair._

"_Are you sure, Allison?" Thirteen asked her._

"_Absolutely. Now let's go home." Cameron said, pulling the younger woman to her feet._

_Later that night when Cameron thought Thirteen was sleeping, she finally broke down. Thirteen woke up and heard Cameron crying. She pulled her close to her and Cameron buried her face in Thirteen's chest._

Cameron felt the young boy pull her into a hug as she cried. When she calmed down she pulled away from him. She smiled.

"A year later, we decided to have you. It was one of the best days of our lives." Cameron told him. He had a big smile on his face.

"_We're parents." Cameron said happily as she held their newborn baby boy for the first time. Thirteen smiled and kissed her forehead, then her son's. _

"_I love you." Thirteen whispered to their son a few hours later when she thought Cameron was sleeping. Cameron smiled to herself and drifted off to the sound of Thirteen quietly singing to the baby._

He was crying a little bit.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cameron asked gently. He shook his head.

"I just miss her." He said quietly.

"Me too." Cameron whispered. "Seven years later, your mom was in a hospital bed. You were at your grandparent's house for the night."

"_Allison?" Thirteen asked quietly, seeing if she was still awake._

"_What is it baby?" Cameron asked. She was obviously crying. They both knew this was the end. _

"_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you Allison." Thirteen said. She was trying to be strong for her beautiful wife. Cameron looked into the beautiful eyes that she fell in love with all those years ago._

"_I love you too, Remy. More than you can ever know." Cameron said. She was holding Thirteen's hand with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. Cameron watched the beautiful brunette's chest rise as she took her final breath. _

"Do you ever regret it?" The boy asked his crying mother.

"What?" Cameron asked the young boy looking up at her.

"Do you ever regret marrying mom even though you knew she was dying?" He asked her.

"No I don't. I never regret being with your mom. She was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."


End file.
